In geometry, a tetrahedron is a polygonal solid figure having six edges and four triangular surfaces, three of which meet at each of four corners or vertices. The tetrahedron is unique in that all other polygonal solid figures can be broken down into a plurality of tetrahedrons. Thus, a number of different polygonal solid shapes and/or configurations can be produced by manipulating or assembling a plurality of tetrahedrons relative to one another. In different applications, such a plurality of tetrahedrons can be viewed as an educational device for the study of polygonal solids, or as a puzzle or toy that can be used for entertainment or amusement. Additionally, some people may view the various polygonal solid shapes or configurations that can be formed as a form of art that can be displayed for others to see. In any of these applications, it can be desired to stably maintain the plurality of tetrahedrons in any of various configurations.